


Cummin' Home

by Sharkaiju



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sadism, Tentacle Rape, Transgender, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkaiju/pseuds/Sharkaiju
Summary: Alice enjoys herself while watching Jailbot torture Jacknife. Inspired by the song "Rubber Bullets" by 10CC (the old theme song). WARNINGS: rape, robot-rape, violence, sadism, voyuerism
Relationships: Alice - Relationship, Jacknife/Jailbot (Superjail!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Cummin' Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old fic that I dug out because I'm on a Superjail kick again!

Alice sat down in front of the large monitor and flicked on the monitor. An image of a dilapidated bathroom flickered onto the screen. The device was linked directly to Jailbot's own monitor; with it, she could see everything the robot was seeing.

At first the wreckage of grimy tiles and broken pipes didn't seem terribly interesting. Alice wondered what Jailbot could be doing there. But as the camera panned across the graffiti-smeared walls, over a condom dispenser, finally down a row of stalls, Alice could see things were about to get more exciting. Below the door of the last stall, a pair of scuffed black boots were visible. As Jailbot employed his X-ray vision, she could see the familiar silhouette of Jacknife, outlined in glowing green, seated on what looked to be a particularly revolting toilet, hunched over, cock out, hard, and dripping, jerking off over an open magazine that lay across his knees. The words "CRIMINAL: DESTROY" flashed in red letters upon the screen. Suddenly Alice got an idea. And awful idea. Alice got a wonderful, awful idea. She quickly typed something into the computer, overriding Jailbot's initial plan of action. She smiled cruelly as the words flashed onto the screen anew, reflecting blood-red on the frames of her glasses.

She watched as the robot floated soundlessly over to the stall. Jacknife, still occupied with his own fantasies, was none the wiser. Little did he know that someone else's fantasy was about to become a reality, and he was going to be part of it.

Suddenly the door burst open. The convict nearly hit the roof, jumping halfway up with a startled grunt, dropping his magazine to the floor. His expression of dumb confusion turned to familiar fear as he saw the pixilated face of Jailbot leering at him. He leapt up with a shriek, seemingly unaware (or uncaring) that his pants were around his ankles and his cock was hanging out for all to see, and made a mad scramble to scale the wall next to him. Jailbot quickly but a stop to that, mechanical arms snaking around Jacknife's body, jerking him out of the stall and slamming him face-first against the filthy tiled wall, cracking his head against the condom dispenser, leaving a sizable dent in the latter and a long gash in the former.

Alice smiled as she saw the blood begin to flow, running down Jacknife's face from the long cut, gushing from his nose and flowing from his mouth in a long drooly line. He seemed rather dazed at the moment; in fact he looked as if he might have gone down if Jailbot hadn't been holding him upright with all those arms - but she had the feeling that once the orders she'd given Jailbot were carried out that he would be brought kicking and screaming back to reality, in the worst possible way.

Seeing through Jailbot's eyes was like having a front-row seat to the brutalities; Alice watched as the robot ripped the criminal's shirt away, exposing his bare chest to match his bare ass and legs. His jeans were still bunched around his ankles, so he wouldn't be going anywhere very quickly even if he'd been trying. And she had the feeling he _would_ be trying, soon enough. Alice let her hand stray between her legs in anticipation of what was coming. She gently grazed over the material of her silky panties. Jacknife was still leaning on the bathroom wall, drooling and moaning stupidly, but the expression of shock in his eyes at what happened next was superseded only by the howl of pain that left his lips. Jailbot, still holding the convict still with his many arms, was now snaking one of those segmented mechanisms up Jacknife's ass. _Without lube._

Alice's heart beat faster as she watched the now-screaming Jacknife claw at the wall as the robotic arm forced it's way deeper into his entrails. Her breath came in hot, heavy gasps as she rubbed herself through her panties, watching with delight as Jailbot worked him over. Jacknife now tried to free himself from the robot by twisting in the grasp of the mechanical arms, thrashing violently not only from pain and humiliation but from absolute terror, but his attempts at escape only made his situation worse - Alice could see it in his face, in the sweat beaded up all over his scarred and tattooed flesh, in the rolling, fear-maddened eyes. She hitched her skirt higher, pulling her panties down to free her massive cock. God, she was so close, just a few more moments of this and she would be thrown into sweet oblivion...

It was then that she noticed the _noise_ Jacknife was making. He wasn't screaming anymore; the sound of softer now, much less perceptible, which was why she hadn't noticed it until just now. He was whimpering. No, not even whimpering - _squealing,_ thinly, like a puppy. It was at that that she discharged torrentially, filling her hand and her silk panties with hot, wet cum that streamed down her fist and over her powerful thighs.

When the haze of orgasm had dissipated, she finally typed in another command and called Jailbot off. As much as she would've liked to continue to watch the spectacle, she figured she better give poor Jacknife a break. He'd doubtlessly be bloodied after that, and she didn't want to risk killing the little bastard. Anyway, there would be plenty of opportunities to repeat the incident in the future... preferably with her truncheon. She smiled. "How I love to hear those convicts squeal," she smirked, and switched off the monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are appreciated ❤ My tumblr is sharkaiju <\---


End file.
